


网络偷渡客

by GaoXuan



Category: AO3 Tags, Original Work
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Gen, Great Firewall - Freeform, Magical Realism, Metaphors, VPN
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoXuan/pseuds/GaoXuan
Summary: 每当我要出去玩的时候，总会带上那个梯子，它可以带着我直入云霄
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	网络偷渡客

“你知道格尔查鸟吗？这种鸟的学名是凤尾绿咬鹃，在古代它被视为羽蛇神，象征着天国与灵魂。”

“它无法被人类长时间饲养——如果它被关进鸟笼里就会死去，也因此它同样被视为自由的象征。”

那个时候我还是一个小孩子，坐在沙发上看着各种来自其他城市的动画片，那是一个百花齐放的日子，对别人的科普全然不感兴趣。

但是现在，我非常喜欢这些小生灵。

也不知道这是多少次了，闲暇时间又到了，我换好了衣服走出了家门，一只手拎着那个公文包。

行走在大街上，我看到了各种建筑，每个楼房的名字都不一样，有一栋叫QQ，那是一个聊天室，也是一个综合娱乐中心；有一栋叫LOFTER，是画廊和同人志的天下；还有一栋叫BILIBILI，是一家播放室，这些建筑还有很多，每一栋都有不同的特色和功能……

但是这些都不是我今天的目的地，这就是我为什么要带着它的原因。

我走到了城市的边缘，那里有厚厚的围墙，一栋建筑镶嵌在墙之中并凸出了一块，那是STEAM，它可能是这座城市最受欢迎的游戏厅，但是因为特殊原因被建在这个地方。

我左看右看，手指在公文包上快速按着按钮，在发现没有任何人盯着我之后，手指按了公文包最后一下然后将其放在了地上，随着一阵机械般的响声一把梯子从伪装中伸出，它开始顺着墙壁伸长，我抬起头看着它，却发现怎么也无法看见顶端。

“又高了吗？”我喃喃自语，随着公文包上显现的图案开始不再转圈之后我的双手伸向了梯子。这是个提心吊胆的过程，我必须时刻注意梯子会不会突然坍塌，这样我就必须从头开始。而随着高度的攀升，我发现那些砖头越来越新，苦笑摇了摇头。

叹了口气，耳边传来鸟叫声，我终于到了墙头，站在那里向下望去，那是一个与那座城市不同的地方。我纵身一跃落入地面，开始在那些建筑中寻找着我的朋友们。

“这是我的第几个梯子了？”我看着挂在墙头的道具，沉重的自问自答。

是的，我，一名网络偷渡客。是众多的偷渡客中的一员。

我生活的世界被称之为“互联网”，又名“网络”，在这个世界中有很多的城市，每座城市都有不同的风景。

在我还是个小孩子的时候，那面墙就已经存在了，唯一不同的是当时还没有那么高，轻轻一跨就能过去，而被墙围住的建筑也比现在要多得多，随着时间的流逝，很多建筑开始消失变成空楼，直到长大之后我才知道那意味着什么。

好吧，这大概就能说明为什么我小时候喜欢的某个叫做雅虎的建筑突然就不见了。

然后，就那一天，一个藏在建筑间隙之中的人突然叫住了我。

“小姑娘，你要不要Viva Paradise Nation?”

“那是什么？”对于当时的我来说，这是个新鲜的词汇。

“那是一件宝贝，小姑娘，”那个人神秘兮兮的说道，“它可以带着你跨越那道围墙。”

“我为什么要跨越那道围墙呢？”

“外面可是有很多有趣的东西哦，你不想去看看吗？”

有趣的东西？那的确是个诱惑。

“可是我没钱。”

“没关系，我送你一个临时的，它可以用三天，你可以借此机会看看外面的城市……”

那个人说着，拿出了一个盒子递给我。

“这件宝贝俗称梯子。”

那一天，我按照那个人所说的将盒子放在围墙上，看着它从伪装中伸出。然后，我顺着它看见了我之前从没看见的风景。

我喜欢它。

但是就在之后，我发现我再也找不到那个人了，梯子也在我的面前分崩离析化为尘土，然后随风飘去。于是在那之后我开始疯狂的寻找类似的人，在不同的阴暗的角落里，那些商人们把梯子包装在各种东西里面卖给别人。

那是什么时候发生的事情了呢？大概是很多年前了。

而现在，我已经不记得我用了多少个梯子了。

我深吸一口气，走向了那栋红色的建筑，就在一个月前，它在我的城市中突然消失了。

“你只离开了一个月，对于我而言却像是一个世纪……”我看着那扇大门，黯然神伤。

几分钟后，离开了那栋建筑然后前往那栋叫推特的地方，如果我有性质，我还会去YOUTUBE那里找找有什么有趣又诡异的ARG视频。

等我要回去的时候，我甚至不需要梯子就能立刻回家，我只需要到那面墙面前，然后像哈利波特他们去9¾车站那样，一阵眩晕，我又回到了那里。我定了定神，看见那个梯子依旧在伪装里，我快速的跑过去将它拎起，触碰的一瞬间，它瞬间缩了回去，在外人看来，这只是一个普普通通的公文包而已。

“我希望这个能多用一段时间……”我拎起了我的救命稻草向家走去，在踏入家门的前一刻，我又看了一眼那个已经直入云霄的墙壁。我所在的城市被厚厚的围墙包围，而且随着时间推移越来越高。

我真的非常羡慕他们——城市之外的人们不需要梯子，但是我们不行。

我们被关在这里，看着外面来自不同城市的人互相交流，用世界上规模最大的艺术画廊和写作协会交流着。

而我则面临着那面墙，灰色的。

突然间，我想起我以前总是能在家里的墙壁上看见其他城市的动画片，但是不知道何时就很难再看见了。

意识到什么的我站在镜子面前，突然感到暴躁，泪水顺着脸颊流下掉入水池。

“只要那面墙还在，我就依旧会是一名网络偷渡客。”

“但是我希望有一天，在我有生之年，我能看见那面墙的倒塌。我希望那时我不再是一个偷渡客，我可以在地面奔跑着，跑向那些建筑。”

那是我十年前许下的愿望。

而现在，我站在比十年前更高的墙壁的顶端上，看着对面城市的地面。

就在几个月前，梯子被明令禁止了，但是作为缓冲期，它还可以继续使用几个月。

今天是最后一天，夜晚，23:59分。

只要再过一分钟，所有的梯子都会彻底失效，墙也会彻底变成闭合环，那样我们就看不见天空了。

我讨厌那样。

所以我做了一件大胆的事情。

我站在这里，看着隔壁城市下面的土地，开始深呼吸。

我想起我这该死的人生，我的爱好很少，却都被剥夺，因为那面墙。

我不愿意我今后大部分的人生都要在看着那面墙之中度过。

只要跳下去，一切就都结束了——对我而言。

我相信生物死后会轮回转世，据说死在哪里，你下辈子出生在那个地方的可能性就大。

在下坠的过程中，我感到风在吹着我的脸颊，我闭着双眼，想起过去的事情。

说句难听的，又不是我自己愿意才想跟那面墙绑在一起。

在我落地的一瞬间，我感到了前所未有的轻松，我感觉所有的痛苦都已经消失，我感觉我变得很轻。

我想起别人说过的一句话——“这个世界没有东西是公平的”。

是的，在我知道其他大部分城市的人都没有那么高的墙的时候，我就知道这句话是真的。

那份羡慕变成了嫉妒，每时每刻在啃食着我。

恍惚间，我看见无数的人围绕着我，他们在尖叫，他们在讨论，他们在试图跟我说什么。

“只有死的那一刻是例外。”

我看着他们，喃喃自语。

在那具尸体的心脏处，一只铜绿色的鸟探出了脑袋，它看着周围的人群，随后展翅，消失在天空之中。

“格尔查鸟以前被当做是羽蛇神的化身，你知道羽蛇神代表什么吗？”

“他还代表着死亡与重生。”

END


End file.
